Report 918
Report #918 Skillset: Shamanism Skill: Frogs Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Sept 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 4. Asmodea's suggestion. Problem: The frogs skill of charybdon does a hit of charybdon to enemies in the room, taking a normal (~4 seconds) eq balance and requiring rain. This poison hit is shruggable, and the attack does not qualify for keeneye. Even with the anti-shrugging aspect of allergies, this skill has a random chance for failure on any given target, and deals a random single poison. Of the poisons available, a generous accounting would reckon 4-5 as being directly useful to a sap lock, and only then in certain situations. The random nature of this skill makes it undesirable to use under any circumstance. When poisons are used, more controllable and direct methods are employed, such as beastspit. Furthermore, using a full eq time to deliver a single poison affliction is unseen anywhere else, because poison afflictions are generally designed to either be passive or be delivered alongside damage, wounding, and other afflictions. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make the poison unshruggable, decrease the equilibrium used by this skill. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Allow the shaman to specify the poison the frogs hit with when casting. Decrease the equilibrium time. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change this skill to be a short lived passive that deals periodic poisons. Leave everything else as is, the charybdon and shrugging. Player Comments: ---on 9/14 @ 19:34 writes: Not necessary precisely because you have allergies now, build it up some more and they won't even be shrugging much, if at all. I would be fine with an option to target it to a single person for a slightly reduced eq though. ---on 9/14 @ 21:31 writes: Sojiro's solution (single-person for some reduced EQ) seems reasonable, but I don't really like the solutions here / think they're necessary, with recent Druid changes in-demesne. ---on 9/14 @ 22:56 writes: Even with allergies reducing shrugging to 15%, the problem still remains that it's a doubly random skill that has a very low chance of pay out. Reducing it to single target and outright removing one of the random factors would be preferrable. Of course, I'd rather remove the charybdon aspect of the randomness, as that's the most powerful fix, but either will do. ---on 9/15 @ 00:09 writes: Why not, since its 'raining' frogs, have it hit the target more than once, so delivering maybe 3 hits of charybdon? Could be always 3 hits or a chance. The chance could be higher the less amount of enemies in the room, so the more enemies the lower the chance of being hit multiple times since all the frogs are spread out. A single target would get hit with more. ---on 9/26 @ 22:10 writes: I actually think Asmodea's option might work well, tied to solution 3 in a sense. I like that option. Otherwise, solution 2. I'd want to check the list of poisons though, to make sure nothing on it is too powerful. ---on 9/28 @ 03:50 writes: Yes, Asmodea's suggestion would also be a good fix. ---on 9/28 @ 13:48 writes: I like Asmodea's idea a lot as well.